Ferrules are used to position the ends of optical fibers for proper connection to other optical components. Certain automated processes exist to connect a single optical fiber to other components using ferrules. However, a manual process is generally utilized for forming connections of multiple optical fibers to other components using ferrules because the precision that is required to form functioning, operable connections for each and every one of the multiple optical fibers are difficult.